


КАК ГЕНРИ ПРОВАЛИЛ СВОЮ МИССИЮ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	КАК ГЕНРИ ПРОВАЛИЛ СВОЮ МИССИЮ

Генри приостановился у двери, глубоко вздохнул, собрался с духом и позвонил. Из-за двери раздавались весёлые голоса, музыка и, когда дверь приоткрылась грохот музыки, голоса и звон посуды — вся эта праздничная какафония почти оглушила мальчика. Генри подумал, что ему, видимо, придётся кричать чтобы перекрыть этот шум. Открыла ему молодая блондинка. Она вопросительно уставилась на мальчика.  
  
Генри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— Вы Эмма Свон?!  
  
Блондинка внимательно вгляделась ему в лицо и её брови поползли вверх от удивления.  
— Генри? Что ты тут делаешь?!  
  
Тут уже сам Генри остолбенел.  
— Откуда?!  
  
Эмма крикнула куда-то в глубину дома.  
— Майкл! Ты не поверишь кто у нас тут!  
  
Молодой мужчина с бокалом в руках уставился на мальчика.  
— Какой сюрприз! Входи, малыш. Ты один? А где твоя мама? Где Регина?  
  
У Генри уже начала опасно кружиться голова.  
— Дома. В Сторибруке. Но…  
  
Но, судя по всему, никто не собирался давать ему каких-либо объяснений. Мальчик оказался среди веселящегося народа и через пару минут его уже знакомили со сводными сёстрами, которые тоже много слышали о нём от родителей.  
  
Генри печально вздохнул — помимо прочего была ещё одна причина для его досады. Эмма. Его биологическая мама пила исключительно сок и судя по всему очень скоро у Генри должна была появится ещё одна сводная сестра или сводный брат. А это означало крах всех его, Генри, планов.  
  
Когда гости разбрелись по дому и стало немного потише Генри усадили на диван и Эмма присела рядом.  
— Итак, что тебя привело в Бостон, малец? Решил поздравить меня с Днём Рождения? Спасибо.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Откуда я знаю о тебе? Первым условием, которое я поставила перед Майклом — мы не будем лгать друг другу. И я сама рассказала о тебе. И о себе. Всё.  
  
— И я решил разузнать, что с тобой случилось, — Майкл садится рядом. — Мы выяснили, что тебя усыновила мэр Сторибрука Регина Миллс. И все десять лет мы приглядывали за тобой. Эмма через многое прошла, сменила не один приют и много приёмных семей, жила на улице. Ты вытащил счастливый билет, парень! Тебе крупно повезло с мачехой. Она тебя любит, заботится о тебе.  
  
Генри уставился на Майкла и начал говорить почти жалобно.  
— Но вы не знаете кто она на самом деле! Она…  
  
— Злая Королева? — Эмма пожала плечами. — Не такая уж она и злая… Если вырастила такого замечательного парня.  
  
— Ты знаешь?! — Генри вытаращился на Эмму круглыми от шока глазами.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Майкл. — Мы всё знаем.  
  
— Уже просветили на эту тему, — фыркнула Эмма. — Ученик Чародея.  
  
— И? — Генри просто ел Эмму глазами.  
  
— Они меня предали, — ровным голосом сказала Эмма. — Отправили младенца-грудничка неведомо куда…  
  
— Они спасали тебя! — Генри даже подпрыгнул на диване. — От Тёмного Проклятия.  
  
— А, это было такое спасение? Буду знать, — Эмма была саркастична не в меру. — Я не буду тебе цитировать тот короткий и горячий монолог, который я произнесла перед Учеником. Цензурными были только артикли и союзы. Тебе скажу просто — я подаю в отставку с должности Спасителя. Иди к сёстрам. Они давно хотели с тобой познакомиться поближе, поболтать. Регина приедет за тобой завтра.  
  
Генри поплёлся к девочкам оглушённый новостями. Ему было всего десять, но он понимал, что Эмма не поедет с ним в Сторибрук. Год, по меньшей мере, ей будет не до спасения Мира.  
………………………  
— Мы с тобой дома поговорим, — Регина была рассержена, бледна и выглядела не выспавшейся.  
  
— Вы в таком состоянии, — Майкл был по настоящему озабочен. — Не стоит вам прямо сейчас садиться за руль. Отдохните немного.  
  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — улыбнулась Эмма. — Присаживайтесь. Чай? Кофе?  
  
Регина постаралась изобразить на лице недоумение.  
— Как вы меня назвали?  
  
Эмма насмешливо фыркнула.  
— Я прекрасно знаю кто вы на самом деле. Не беспокойтесь — я не собираюсь приезжать в Сторибрук и снимать это грёбанное Проклятие. В ближайшее время мне будет не до того. Просто прекратите таскать Генри по врачам. Ему это не нужно.  
  
Регина удивлённо уставилась в лицо Эмме.  
— Но никто не знает, что случится если Проклятие не будет снято! Если вы не вернётесь и не найдёте своих родителей…  
  
Эмма криво ухмыльнулась.  
— Я знаю кто они, мисс Миллс. И я не желаю их знать. После того, что они со мной сделали… Доверять им я просто не смогу. А уж испытывать к ним дочерние чувства…  
  
Эмма разве что не сплюнула прямо на пол. Её зелёные глаза потемнели от ярости и у Регины даже холодный пот потёк по спине.  
— Надеюсь, вы всё-таки передумаете… И судя по всему вы все эти годы…  
  
Эмма кивнула.  
— Да. Мы присматривали за Генри и вами. Я сама прошла через несколько приёмных семей и знаю, что за люди бывают. По десятибалльной шкале вы, мисс Миллс, между 9.7 и 10. Почти идеальны.  
  
Генри был всё утро как в воду опущенный. Регина напротив — она и Эмма почти подружились, дочкам Эммы и Майкла мэр зачарованного города очень понравилась. Регину напоили отличным кофе и домой в Сторибрук она отправилась сытой и довольной и самое главное — успокоенной и отдохнувшей.  
  
— Молодой человек, — доктор Хоппер склонился к окну автомобиля за которым увидел мрачного и молчаливого Генри. — Вы пропустили нашу очередную встречу.  
  
— Простите, доктор Хоппер, — улыбнулась Регина. — Мне кажется, что моему сыну больше не требуются регулярные встречи с вами.  
  
Арчи только пожал плечами и его долматинец уволок хозяина вверх по улице. Стрелка на часах дрогнула — пошла вторая двадцативосьмилетняя минута.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Эмма закончила кормить и сейчас укачивала дочь что-то нежно ей воркуя. Майкл поумилялся на эту картинку и робко спросил:  
\- Может... всё-таки они твои родители...  
Эмма посмотрела на мужа холодным острым взглядом.  
\- Они отказались от меня.  
\- Ну... Спасали...  
Эмма перебила мужа.  
\- Меня или своё драгоценное Королевство? Какое мне до него дело? Пропади оно пропадом. Они отказались от меня ради него. Первые бросили на произвол судьбы. Беспомощным младенцем.  И если не хочешь чтобы мы опять поссорились - даже не заикайся обо всём об этом.  
  
Майкл нервно сглотнул и кивнул. Ему хватило прошлого раза - два дня садовым гномиком на газоне возле дома торчать больше не хотелось.

* * *

 

\- Что ты сделала с книгой?! - Ученик так резко побледнел и схватился за сердце, что Эмма подумала - сейчас у старика случится инфаркт.  
\- Сожгла, - спокойно повторила Свон. - В самом начале странички со сказкой про Белоснежку и Преквасного Прынца, а потом всё остальное. В камине. Пепел спустила в унитаз.  
\- Но... Весь сказочный мир погибнет!  
\- Я принадлежу этому миру, а что там будет со сказочным мне абсолютно похрен.  
\- Мне надо срочно...  
\- Куда?  
\- В Сторибрук. У меня там кредитка! Надо забрать - пока не началось.

 


End file.
